bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tuma55
Re: My Activity I haven't been on CBW in months... Do you perhaps mean EBSCW? I try to edit on BRW whenever I can but you must take into account that it is a developing wiki and needs more attention. I will always respond to messages on my talk page here but, until I get a fixed internet system, there's not much else I can do other than reply. I will be more active soon, when my Dad gets around to sorting out the internet. Re:Design Know what? The logo? I'm sure that we could come up with something if we have to.- Mata Nui Talk 14:56, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :(Just saw your comment on Daiku's talk page) :The current skin (or 'design', as you prefer to call it) was originally created by Hammerise, but it has since been edited a lot by me. The logo was uploaded by Daiku, so I assume that he made it. - Mata Nui Talk 14:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for not answering earlier. ::Anyways, you can edit the skin here, but I suggest that you test it here first. A new logo can be uploaded here. - Mata Nui Talk 13:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, and about the "Did You Know" section, I don't think anyone would mind if you edited it. - Mata Nui Talk 14:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Inactive Sysops Hm. I forgot about Racht. I don't think he would mind if I demoted him. I think I'll demote Andrew too. - Mata Nui Talk 18:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Someone from my school is consistently vandalising my page on TBW. Is there any way that I can lock my page to outside editors. If yes, what is it? If no, Do you have any advice? Thanks. -Toa Valorus I protected it so he can edit it too. Bara Magna http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif{[[User talk:Bara Magna|I HAVE CHORTLES!!!]]|| } 23:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandal Thank you for your quick response. There are a couple of problems. The first one is that I believe he doesn't have an account here. He just waits till I leave the room in class at school, then vandalises my page as an unregistered contributer. And the other problem is I would really like to avoid loseing access to editing my page. I'm always adding new quotes and fave pages and blogs, Etc. So what do you think we can do? -Toa Valorus Re:Re:Re: Vandal A big thanks to both you and Kazi22, for your quick action. You are the kind of people that make me proud to share Bionicle fandom with. -Toa Valorus Where it says length of Block or whatever it says put other and you can add how long you want it. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! Also BRW stands for Bionicle Reviews Wikia. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! Re:BRW Bionicle Reviews Wiki is a site orientated around informing fans of both the Bionicle Story and providing them with reviews on Bionicle sets. It has an active, friendly community and a lot of user-paticipation events, such as fanon MOCing contests, the fact that any user can do a review, and through participatio in Polls, Users of the Month, and through the BRW Brickshelf account. I hope that answers your question. :D Re:Site Leader Well, Kazi22 can take over as soon as he likes to, but at least I'll remain as an admin. - Mata Nui Talk 14:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Any image manipulating program can be used, even one as simple as MS Paint. But if you make one, then do not upload it as the final logo yet. I'll like to see it first. - Mata Nui Talk 15:25, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you both. Next week is fall break and I am going to Wisconsin to see my family I shall return on the 18th and when I do I will hop in. I really look foward to working with all of you. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! User:99.92.207.159 You shouldn't have blocked him. You didn't even speak to him! Chances are he doesn't know why you blocked him. - Mata Nui Talk 14:30, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Anyways, don't misuse yo ability to block for more than 1 year. Even if he had been "vandalizing" on purpose, that shouldn't have earned him more than a few months block. Long block are for people who do nothing but destroy. As you might have noticed, this guy tried to help, although you didn't like what he did. :Finally, I'm sorry if that sounded too harsh, but things like this are pretty important. Don't forget it. :A few thing's to think about: :#Assuming good faith :#If someone does something wrong, and it is not completely obvious that he is doing nothing but vandalizing, then leave that person a message or a warning, and explain what he did wrong, and why you think it was wrong. If he doesn't listen to you, or continue anyways, then you can go ahead and block him. :- Mata Nui Talk 14:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It can very well have been the same person, but since he edited from two different IP addresses, I wouldn't assume that he has read you message, since we can't know if whether the IPs are on public computers or private ones. ::So, I'd explain it to him on his talk page again if I were you, and if he does it again from either of these to IPs, we have reasons to worry. If he does it again from another IP, however, I'd suggest just semi.protecting the articles. - Mata Nui Talk 17:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It has nothing to do with them being admins, it's just that they've not removed the templates after the system was thrashed. - Mata Nui Talk 21:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Skrall Story Part 4 Sure, I'll get along with it. If you haven't, read my "Veterans of the Core War" blog. And Congratulations! Thebioniclelegend 22:12, October 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Wiki Magna Probably not. I'm at a new school now, and there is a lot more homework, so I'm pretty much down to only a bit of computer time a day. I'm probably going to have to go inactive at Wiki Magna. Oh, and I finished Ackar's Tale: The Silent Killers in Veterans of the Core War, and I'll be doing Vastus' Tale: The Spring, when he first met Certavus, right before the end of the war. Thebioniclelegend 01:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I was already going to have Tarix in it. I've switched it up a bit, though. I've finished Vastus' Tale and renamed it the Ambush. Here is a list of the Glatorian teling them, and titles, if I have them. Tarix's Tale: A Broken Promise Kiina's Tale: Future Friends Gelu's Tale A Skrall's Tale: Standing Alone A Vorox's Tale: Hint of Madness Telluris' Tale Strakk's Tale Stronius' Tale Certavus' Tale(in a dream): The Most Unjust War Ever Waged Thebioniclelegend 17:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Friends Aren't I your friend? Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk OK just making sure. Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk I'm Back Hi, I'm back. I was busy on an awesome wiki. Is there anything I can help with. 23:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rollbacker Yes. The rollback button comes with adminship too, so it is unnecessary to be in both groups. The removal of the rollback group shouldn't have made any actual difference. - Mata Nui Talk 15:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, thanks for reminding me. I'll fix it. - Mata Nui Talk 15:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::#No, I don't think it is possible to have different signatures on different wikis, unless you use templates for it. ::#Well, I did give him rollback powers, so yes, I'd say he is to be regarded as a rollbacker... I other words, yes, he is a rollbacker. - Mata Nui Talk 22:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Vandal Thanks! [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']]|[http://wikimagna.wikia.com/wiki/User:Toa11 Wiki Magna B-Crat] :Half a year should be good. After all, it could be a public computer, and if it is, w we don't want to block it for too long. - Mata Nui Talk 14:52, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bot Why? Anyways, you just create an account, and then you the Wikia Staff and ask them to give the account bot powers. - Mata Nui Talk 23:37, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hello, Tuma55 Whats up? Dunkan Bulk 19:19, October 24, 2010 (UTC) CHFW I figured that you really like Hero Factory - So I'm inviting you to my site: The Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 23:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Link: http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_Hero_Factory_Wiki User:Basukon15 Please, don't use threats about banning unless it's a case of obvious and intentional vandalism. My opinion is that in this case, he simply didn't know that we do not accept non-canon information on this wiki. Oh, and it better to use the warning templates ( , , and ) when dealing with spammers and vandals. That way you won't feed the trolls. Just a friendly reminder. :) - Mata Nui Talk 14:52, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, there are many people who come here and think that this is a the right place for fan fiction, and they do not mean any harm, they just didn't take time to read through the rules. :I just want you to spare the yelling for those who need to be yelled at. Thanks, - Mata Nui Talk 16:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : :You might want to read my blog, and tell the other admins about it. You might find it important. :Bara Magna http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif{[[User talk:Bara Magna|I HAVE CHORTLES!!!]]|| } 21:53, December 9, 2010 (UTC) : :WmW B-crat rights, no. ST, Yes. :Bara Magna http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif{[[User talk:Bara Magna|I HAVE CHORTLES!!!]]|| } 22:22, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bara Magna Oh, sorry, I though you had removed him from the list. That's why I reverted your edit. I guess I just was a little confused at the time. Sorry. - Mata Nui Talk 18:05, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Right. - Mata Nui Talk 18:24, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I was planning on doing that sometime soon but I just noticed he used he deleted several pages today. I'll remove them after he stops editing. Re:Skrall Team Story Yeah I'll write it for sure! LONG LIVE THE SKRALL!!!! -''[[User:Takua3|'Takua']][[User talk:Takua3|'3']]'' 14:53, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Leaving Oh... that is surprising. Well in that case I shoud say that I think you have done an awful lot for this Wiki and that I am very sorry you are leaving. It has been an honor to work with you. I hope you will return to say hi to us again in the near future and I respect your decision. Good luck! :Right. That was surprising. You have done a lot for this wiki, like Matoro1 just said, but it seems like you've done less good than bad. I wish that that wasn't the truth. - Mata Nui Talk 15:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :20 year ban...interesting...--[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 22:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I wish that someone had hacked your account and that this didn't happen. I'll try to remember you by what good you've done. When I saw the message Starscream7 had sent me I was wondering if that guy was crazy by saying you wrote with bad grammar usage. He didn't say anything about you using dupes or vandalizing. I'm guessing he was supicous. Then a day later I had a new message, I was expecting it to be a response from Starscream but you had edited my talk page. You could have kept your secrets, but it's minorly descent for you to tell us now. I'm not writing this to upset you, but to tell you. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 03:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I understand. I'll come back as another user one day and regain my position... --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 13:39, December 24, 2010 (UTC) That's going to make me think a new user might be you while they aren't. With your ban on your current account that's not going to redeem yourself if one of us find out. Though if you do I think it would be best to tell us so you don't have another secret to keep, no offense intended. Even if we find out, your new account would probally be blocked for a few decades. While I think it's somewhat noble for you to want start over, are you sure that's a good idea? -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 19:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Dupe acounts are not against the rules unless they vandalize. And I didn't mean TBW I was thinking another wiki (non bionicle) where I would start fresh as another user and new wiki. Anyway as much as a I loved bionicle I think I'm getting a little too old for it and I think its time to move on. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] ( Former TBW Admin/ Former Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/ Former BRW Rollbacker ) 16:23, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Dupe accounts are against the rules if you use them to vote on something. And if you are blocked under one account, you can't just make another one and come back - that one would be blocked too. - Mata Nui Talk 19:38, December 26, 2010 (UTC) That Comment Aimed at me or not, you still shouldn't have said it. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Re:Userpage Mata Nui unblocked your page, though I would have. I'm not sure why that doesn't appear automatically. You shouldn't have to. The first admin to view their userpage I think they have their username on the template. I can't find why it doesn't. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 05:29, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin Why are you no longer an admin? -''[[User:WaterLord|'''Water]][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 01:41, December 31, 2010 (UTC) New Skrall All hali the great Tuma I am just a humble Skrall Ready for commans Against the Glatorian Skarll rebalon team I shall lead a rebalon Against the person who did this to you UOTM Infobox Do I have your permission to use the user of the month infobox on your userpage?-''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 16:39, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:SS7 Yes, he was a vandal, and yes, he has plagiarized a lot, yes, but it seems like he has changed. I have talked with the staff of Herofactopedia and that of Wiki Metru, and I have decided that if Starscream7 does as much one more intentionally bad thing, then he's blocked for a long time. But as of now, he has become a lot better, and that should be rewarded. I can also mention that, as an admin somewhere said, you do not block people as a punishment, but as a precaution against them vandalizing more. And since SS7 has stopped vandalizing, I see no good in blocking him. - Mata Nui Talk 13:56, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, he vandalized the Herofactopedia. - Mata Nui Talk 15:57, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I'll forgive you just this last time. I can see why you were angry. I'm not editing here to become a Rollback - maybe in the future, but not now. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ReWMW Sure, but I don't think you should have put it there in the first place. It's no better than putting a link to BS01 in that list. - Mata Nui Talk 15:08, February 3, 2011 (UTC) YEs But Do not tell any one Ok I am But do not tell any one No, just that wiki. I wouldn't leave this wiki after all my time here and I'm glad to see a merge is coming along. Also I've added a few more chapters to Universes of the Parrell and I'm coming out with Time Rift. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 23:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Sup Hey man. How goes? :D WAZZUP(Toa11|Talk|Wiki Magna B-Crat) Blocked Just leave a message here if you have any problem with it, OK? - Mata Nui Talk 15:16, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Very well, but I'll return on February 27, 2111 when I'm 113 and we'll re-discuss this. Bye for now. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] ( Former TBW Admin/ Former Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/ Former BRW Rollbacker ) 22:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC)